The Cat Who Got The Cream
by evelynarainbow
Summary: Harry gets into one of Loki's old pranks. It turns him into a cat. There's cuteness and then there's a smidgen of sex. excplicit stuff, do not read unless you really want to. It's boy/boy Harry/Loki slash


**Hi :) So...I have another Loki/Harry story going right now, however, I had to write this. If you don't like sex between two guys don't read. There is cuteness, then there's naked Hary and Loki in bed. Let's say it's set after 'The Last Piece' just because.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel, Avengers, Thor, Harry Potter, and anything else that are obviously not something I created, are not mine.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Loki had just arrived home from shopping for Harry's upcoming birthday with Tony and Steve. Tony wanted to go to the mall and Steve was dragged along with, but Loki wouldn't get Harry just anything, especially something… midgardian.

There was complete silence when he walked inside the house. It was unnerving, considering who he lived with. He called out Harry's name but didn't get any answer, and heard a soft thud on the floor above. One second later he appeared there and was shocked to find a little black kitten, in a square steel box. A box he remembered from years ago. It was an old prank of his. Whoever touched the box turned into a cat and was trapped inside until Loki took them out, or they would stay as a cat for a day or two. Really, it one of his harmless pranks—there weren't many of those. It was one he made on a boring day and he'd forgotten to set it up.

"Mew." The kitten's big green eyes looked up at him and Loki could only smile at the cute picture he made.

Kneeling down, he gathered the fur-ball in his arms gently. "Harry, love, how many times do I have to tell you not to snoop through my things?"

The cats jaw opened at Harry let out a cute, quiet, "Meow mew."

Loki sighed. "I don't know what you're saying, so trying to talk to me is pointless. The prank wears off in a day, if I remembered correctly." Holding the cute little Harry in his hands, Loki hummed. "Perhaps I will keep you like this for a while, though…"

"Mew!" Harry let out an agitated meow.

The god laughed and stroked the cat's head, calming him. "It was only a joke. I'd miss you too much."

The cat's eyes held suspicion, and Loki was shocked at the emotion in them. Even as a cat, Harry still held fire in those bright green orbs of his. "Mmrow mew mew."

He smirked. "I feel like you're yelling at me."

"Meow meow!"

"Perhaps you're just hungry. I've no idea how long you've been stuck in there. Let's feed you, shall we?."

Harry struggled in his arms as he walked down the steps, and his little paws unsheathed sharp claws that dug into Loki's skin, but he paid no attention to them. He'd had worse than tiny claws in his skin. He merely held Harry a bit tighter and said, "I'm not letting you go. I might step on you if I release you." In reality, he just wanted to hold onto Harry like this for as long as he could. He was so adorable, his big eyes seemed even more beautiful, and his fur was so soft and, just like his hair while human, it was unruly. Perhaps Loki would get a cat after this prank wore off.

Loki put Harry on the counter top and turned around to open the fridge. "What would you like, my precious Harry-kit?"

"Mrrow."

"That was rhetorical, Harry. You never did understand that word, did you?"

"Mrow meew!"

Loki found some leftovers from when they went out to dinner last night, but a kitten wouldn't like to eat old food. He got rid of the Styrofoam boxes. Then he saw a new glass jar of whipped cream Harry probably made for something; he liked to bake on occasion. He smiled and took it out to set it beside Harry, who was just about the same height as the jar.

The kitten looked apprehensively at it, and then up at Loki with an obvious 'no' answer.

"But Harry, every cat loves cream," he teased. Twisting off the lid, Loki stuck his finger in the cool white stuff and held it out to Harry, who stuck his nose up when it neared his mouth. "Just lick the cream. It's delicious, especially if you made it. You'll like it."

If Harry had eyebrows, Loki knew they'd be rose as high as they could, because his eyes said 'you're kidding, right?'

With a laugh, Loki smudged it on Harry's little wet nose. The poor cat jumped off the counter in a flash and bolted from Loki's sight around the kitchen corner. He was quicker than the god had thought he'd be, but Loki immediately intercepted him as he ran down the hallway, and with great ease knelt down as Harry ran through his legs to pick him up. He held Harry inches from his face in his hands as he hissed and twisted around, his nose coated with white and his fur bristled in anger. Loki stared at the cream for a moment and then he leaned forward, licking Harry's wet kitten nose free of the cream in one swipe of his tongue.

Harry stopped twitching around and hung limply in Loki's grasp. If cats could blush, Harry certainly would be.

"As I said, it's delicious."

_The Next Day_

"You're a naughty kitten."

"Loki, please," Harry panted, his face flushed, "enough with the kitten—ah! Yes, there!"

He shoved his fingers in deeper, rubbing that spot that had Harry twitching on the bed. He sat in between the wizard's spread legs, a perfect view of his red, swollen prick and wide open, twitching asshole. Harry pressed down against his fingers, swallowing them up to the knuckles, and Loki smirked. "It is as I said; you're a naught little kitten."

Harry threw his head back with a groan. "Fuck. Just put it in already!"

"Who am I to deny such a sweet voice?"

Sliding his fingers out, Loki covered Harry's body with his own. His dick pressed against his opening and he entered slowly. It burned him with the heat, and the tightness. Harry's lips were assaulting his when he was fully in, and he took charge of the kiss instantly. Teeth and tongue clashed as Loki waited for Harry to tell him he could move.

Warm hands pressed against Loki's back a few seconds later, and Harry whispered, "Move already."

Loki slammed in hard and fast and didn't let the pace go, and Harry grunted beneath him at the harshness of his thrusts. His finger nails were scrapping the gods back deliciously. "God, Loki!" Harry threw his head back and let out more groans.

Looking down at Harry, whose skin was flushed and his entire body looking extremely aroused, he couldn't help but lean down to lick and bite at his pale neck once the supple skin was revealed to him. It was so tempting, and he always gave into temptation when it came to Harry.

"Gonna…cum…"

"Already, precious?" Loki said with his lips on Harry's skin.

"Mmmm…your…just so good…"

He smirked. Praise went a long way. His hand reached under their joined, sweaty bodies to grip Harry's dick tight, and Harry moaned loud enough for Odin to hear. "You're so sensitive, aren't you? Beg for it."

Harry didn't wait a millisecond. "Loki, please…please!"

The desperation was in his eyes, and the heat enveloping him was enough to get Loki that much closer to his own release. "Oh, all right." His hand worked quickly up and down Harry's hot prick and with each stroke Harry seemed to squeeze around him more firmly.

"A-ah! I'm—fu-uck!" Harry's eyes shut tight and came.

The feel of Harry's cum on Loki's stomach, and his ass getting tighter as he exploded, had Loki leaning down to smother his own cries as he released inside of Harry's throbbing ass.

Loki and Harry lay there, panting from their climaxes, when Harry squirmed and spoke with a slight pout. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't come in me tonight."

"Hm. We did. But," Loki said, sliding off Harry to sit beside him. He grinned down at his flushed husband. "I knew you would like the cream."

* * *

**You like? :) Please let me know in a review! :D**

**-Eve**


End file.
